The use of sweeping jet fluidic oscillators for defrosting/defogging operation of automobile windshields is disclosed in Kakei et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,939 and 3,745,906, and Stouffer U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,799 (and divisions thereof). In Kakei et al., several forms of sweeping jet oscillators for defrost purposes are disclosed, one of which included a fluidic oscillator in which a pair of crossed feedback pipes received portions of air issuing from the outlet downstream of the throat and returned same to a pair of control ports. In the Stouffer patent, a vibrating reed oscillator is utilized which significantly reduced the amount of space under the dash but the movement of the weighted end of the vibrated reed through the jet or air stream created a swishing sound noticable to passengers in the close confined space of an automobile. The use of electromagnets to control the valving of the control ports for switching purposes has been suggested for use in cars but this invites an unnecessary complexity and requires a fluid logic element of at least 5W in length to get adequate sweeping angles where W is the width of the power nozzle. Fluidic oscillators based on an continuous passage or loop interconnecting the pair of control ports of the fluidic element are known in the art as disclosed in Van Nostrand's Scientific Encyclopedia (6th Edition) page 1235, for example. Izumi et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,192, 4,407,186 and 4,393,898 disclose use of fluidics with electromagnetic control in directional control of air in automobiles.